


О стрекозах и тренировочных лагерях

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragonflies love Oikawa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kitagawa Daiichi, Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster
Summary: Волейбольный клуб средней Китагавы отправляется потренироваться на природе, вдали от города. Мало текста, много флаффа, стрекоз и несерьёзных мальчиков.
Kudos: 3





	1. мошка побольше

К Ойкаве постоянно липнет стрекоза. Тоору кривит лицо, пытаясь в третий раз небрежным движением согнать насекомое со своей руки. Стрекоза летает вокруг несколько коротких секунд, а потом упрямо садится обратно на открытую кожу – чуть выше локтя.

– Стрекозы питаются мошкарой. Она просто нашла мошку побольше и пытается тебя сожрать, – хмыкает Иваизуми, наблюдая за тщетными попытками друга избавиться от насекомого.

– Ива-чан!! – возмущённо вскрикивает Ойкава, будто это прозвище само по себе должно стать укором. Тоору неосторожно взмахивает рукой, а стрекоза, по-видимому крайне возмущённая тем что её не оставляют в покое, почти мгновенно пересаживается на плечо Иваизуми. И улетать отказывается.

Команда, идущая позади, хихикает в ладони, а Ойкава бесстыдно ржёт.

Оставшееся до вечера время Иваизуми никак не комментировал нездоровую любовь стрекоз к Ойкаве.


	2. матерь стрекоз

– Ты самая настоящая матерь стрекоз, – вздыхает Хаджиме.

– Ещё одна твоя невероятно остроумная мысль на этот счёт и она, – Ойкава пальцем указал на сидящую на ладони стрекозу, – займёт место моего лучшего друга вместо тебя.

Иваизуми усмехнулся, приподнимая руки с раскрытыми ладонями, в знаке поражения.

– И вообще, мог бы уважительнее относиться к матери-одиночке, – хитро улыбнулся Тоору, а Иваизуми только хмыкнул.

– Сначала вспомни, сколько у тебя детей.

Ойкава остановился на месте, пытаясь сосчитать сколько насекомых на него село с момента прибытия сюда.

– Восемь.. Или девять... Ива-чан, подожди, ты куда!! – в два шага Тоору нагнал друга, которому, видимо, было совершенно неинтересно точное количество.

– Если считать только стрекоз, то восемь. А если вместе с божьими коровками, муравьями и той бабочкой, то двенадцать!

– Алименты платить не буду, – Иваизуми оглянулся через плечо, плюхаясь на бревно, носящее почётное звание скамейки.

– А кто сказал, что отец ты? – скорчил рожицу Тоору, усаживаясь рядом и тыкая Хаджиме локтем в живот.

– Ах, у них ещё и другой отец! И не стыдно тебе?

Ответ Ойкавы утонул в дружном смехе, когда на плечо Тоору уселась очередная стрекоза.

Куними и Киндаичи, сидящие напротив и заставшие только конец разговора, озадачено переглянулись.


	3. клубок из кохаев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аманэ – ОС, который как бы есть, но как бы нет. Он (и остальные едва упомянутые второгодки) здесь, чтобы создать видимость того, что в лагере всё-таки больше, чем пять человек.

– Мы поедем! – выкрикнул Ойкава, пытаясь спрятать голову в кофте и отчаянно завидуя кивающему рядом Иве-чану, у которого была кофта с капюшоном.

Просто никто не подумал о том, что наполовину заканчивающийся баллончик репеллента заканчивается куда больше чем наполовину и на всю команду этого едва ли хватит.

Иваизуми завистливо посмотрел на первогодок и второгодок, досадливо хмыкая. Ну вот почему средству от комаров обязательно нужно было закончиться именно на нём.

Стрекоз вокруг Ойкавы больше не было. Зато были налетевшие под вечер комары, настойчиво осаждающие рукава. От безысходности Тоору попытался прикрыть себя Куними. Акира не был слишком воодушевлен таким поворотом событий и не слишком помогал. Комары всё равно упрямо летели к Ойкаве.

По крайней мере, тренер, тоже не слишком обрадованный ситуацией, собирался ехать к ближайшему – полчаса на машине – магазину. Так что Хаджиме и Тоору не составило особого труда напроситься с ним. Иначе их ждала бы самая нелепая смерть на свете.

– Ива-чан, мы спасены, – облегчённо выдохнул Ойкава, протягивая руку к ремню.

– Определённо, – кивнул ему Хаджиме, готовый счастливо заулыбаться от отсутствия вокруг кучи раздражающих насекомых.

– Пожалуй, возьмём ещё какую-нибудь мазь, – тяжело вздохнул тренер, расчесывая ногтями плечо.

Машина тронулась с места, без сожаления оставляя позади второгодок и первогодок.

Вторые годы – особенно Аманэ-кун – показывали себя очень ответственными. Да и первогодки были не из тех, кто способен разнести всё вокруг за считанные минуты.

Единственное, о чём по-настоящему беспокоился тренер – костёр. С другой стороны, он не мог представить, что такого безумного нужно сделать, чтобы устроить пожар. Особенно после многочисленных инструктажей.

Тем не менее, удивиться тренеру пришлось. Нет, вопреки его худшим опасениям, всё вокруг не полыхало в огне. По правде говоря, огня не было вообще, что не могло не насторожить.

Ойкава и Иваизуми, заранее набрызганные репеллентом, озадаченно переглянулись.

– Разве здесь не было костра, Ива-чан? – тихо спросил Тоору, явно дезориентированный отсутствием хоть какого-либо освещения. Ему с трудом удавалось видеть Иваизуми, о чем-то более далёком не могло быть и речи.

– Конечно был, ты пытался кинуть в него меня, придурок, – буркнул в ответ Хаджиме и включил на телефоне фонарик.

– Это что такое? – удивлённо пробормотал тренер, уставившись на клубок из рук, ног и тел.

Ойкава прыснул и в одно движение достал телефон, делая несколько фотографий.

– А где хоть одна голова? – ошалело моргнул Хаджиме, прищуриваясь и пытаясь разглядеть границы тел в этом безумном сплетении. Или хотя бы вышеупомянутые головы.

– Аманэ-кун? – тренер оторвал взгляд от дрожащей в полнейшем безобразии кучи тел, отказываясь верить, что вот это вот месиво – его игроки.

Аманэ беззастенчиво рассмеялся, как и другие второгодки за его спиной.

Тренер вдохнул. Выдохнул.

– Ради всего святого, – он возвел глаза к небу, – Растащите их кто-нибудь. А ты, Аманэ, объясни мне пожалуйста, каким образом получилось вот это, – он устало махнул рукой на Кагеяму, Куними и Киндаичи, которые больше напоминали огромный непонятный клубок.

Аманэ, продолжая хихикать, кивнул и, в сопровождении остальных второгодок, отравился за тренером, объясняться.

Иваизуми, подсвечивая под ноги фонариком, пробрался к лавочке. Он слегка коснулся рукой чьего-то плеча (плеча??).

Куча тел невнятно завопила, задергалась и свалилась на землю. Ойкава, едва сдерживая хохот попытался объяснить, что «Это всего лишь Ива-чан и я».

Иваизуми нащупал в этом клубке что-то похожее на ладонь и, резко схватив, выдернул оттуда Куними. Очень громко вопящего Куними.

Ойкава присвистнул – не часто приходилось видеть кохая столь эмоциональным – а потом моментально дёрнул к себе выпавшего Кагеяму, оставив Киндаичи плюхнуться задницей на землю. Он всерьёз опасался, что первогодки могут снова намертво зацепиться дуг за друга, если не удержать их сейчас.

Взвизгивать все трое прекратили не сразу. Зато Киндаичи сразу подпрыгнул и тоже вцепился в Ойкаву, который как-то пропустил момент, когда вместо того чтобы самостоятельно держать за плечи одного первогодку, в его одежду мёртвой хваткой вцепились двое.

– У тебя новые стрекозы, – слегка флегматично заметил Хаджиме, стоически игнорируя хватку ногтей Куними на запястье.

– Очень смешно, Ива-чан, – закатил глаза Ойкава, самую малость обеспокоенный тем, что кохаи очень заметно дрожали.

Им потребовалось пять минут, чтобы довести первогодок до домиков и ещё пять минут, чтобы отцепить их от себя.

Когда все трое, всё ещё смертельно напуганные, пришли к ним со своими футонами в три сорок ночи, Иваизуми мысленно напомнил себе больше никогда не позволять тренеру оставлять Аманэ за главного.


	4. малина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, я действительно ничего не знаю о том, распространена ли в Японии малина, но давайте просто представим, что её можно найти без особого труда

– Мы должны его порадовать, – прошептал Киндаичи, а Кагеяма серьёзно кивнул.

– Малина? – глядя в глаза Ютаро, спросил он.

– Малина, – прошептал в ответ Киндаичи и тихо выбрался из футона.

Они тихо проскользнули за дверь, проверяя, не проснулся ли Куними. Обычно он спал очень крепко, но осторожность ещё никому не вредила.

Малина не была редкостью, но и не встречала с слишком часто. А Куними её любил.  
И просто вышло как-то так, что Киндаичи и Кагеяма поняли: Акира – умный и хороший, так что они просто обязаны что-нибудь для него сделать.

Ничего лучше, чем собрать малину ночью, чтобы утром Куними обрадовался, они не придумали.

Именно поэтому первогодки взяли небольшие контейнеры, телефоны с фонариками и пошли. Далеко заходить не стали – ягод можно было набрать чуть ли не за поворотом. Да и не очень хотелось потеряться ночью вдали от лагеря.

Они набрали почти четыре полных контейнера ягод, когда на телефон Киндаичи пришла смска.

– Кагеяма, – Киндаичи сглотнул, а Тобио обернулся, закидывая одну ягоду в рот, и ещё две в и так наполненный контейнер.

– Кагеяма, у нас проблема. Иваизуми-сан написал, что если мы не придём через две минуты, он разбудит тренера.

Киндаичи дрожащими пальцами отправил Иваизуми сообщение о том, что они будут через мгновение. А потом они с Кагеямой сорвались с места и побежали.

Ютаро миллион раз поблагодарил того, кто придумал крышки для контейнеров. Растерять по пути всю малину, з-за которой они в это ввязались, было бы обидно.

Когда они выбежали к поляне, там уже сидели Иваизуми, вцепившийся в него Куними, а ещё – как неожиданно! – Ойкава. И, что по-настоящему неожиданно, – Аманэ.

– Явились, – с явным облегчением выдохнул Аманэ-сан, бросаясь к кохаям и со всех сторон осматривая их.

Иваизуми перецепил Куними с себя на Ойкаву и грозно подошёл к Кагеяме и Киндаичи, которые явно уже не один десяток раз засомневались в том насколько хорошей была идея пойти собирать малину ночью.

На самом деле, именно сейчас эта идея казалась худшим решением, принятым ими в жизни.

Хаджиме устало махнул рукой и пообещал, что они поговорят об этом утром, глядя как кохаи кланяются в извинениях за то, что потревожили.

Ойкава бы посмеялся с их испуганных выражений лиц, но его больше волновал Куними всё ещё напуганный тем, что проснулся посреди ночи в полном одиночестве, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, где находятся его сокомандники.

– Мы с вами поговорим об этом утром. Извинитесь перед Куними, а потом идите спать.

Кагеяма и Киндаичи переглянусь. А затем поклонились в пояс Куними, вытягивая вперёд контейнеры с ягодами.

– Прости нас, Куними-кун! – в один голос крикнули они.

– Мы хотели порадовать тебя малиной с утра, – смущённо добавил Киндаичи, а Кагеяма только кивнул.

– Вы.. – Куними сглотнул, подходя к ним, – Вы идиоты, – он дернул их за рукава, подтягивая ближе к себе, а затем обнимая.

– А это я конфискую. За волнение, – со смешком выдохнул Аманэ, отбирая один из контейнеров. Ойкава вскочил следом, крича что-то про "Тебя не учили делиться, Аманэ-кун?!"

– Быстро. Идите. Спать, – не растрогался Иваизуми и пошёл в домик, зачерпнув ладонью горсть ягод.

Весь остаток ночи он думал о том, что несколько ягод – слишком незначительная компенсация за то, что ему до утра пришлось слушать трёп Ойкавы и Аманэ о том, что глупые кохаи скоро их в могилу сведут.

Надо было тоже забрать себе контейнер.


	5. объятия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я ЛЮБЛЮ ИХ  
> Можете воспринимать эту главу как лёгкие намёки на иваой или куникинкаге, но думаю это вполне моет считаться и дружбой.

– Дай сюда, – Иваизуми отобрал у Киндаичи одеяло и укрыл его нормально, а не так как Ютаро собирался – сжимая в руках половину одеяла, а другой половиной пытаясь накрыть тело.

– Мне нужно что-то обнимать, – смущённо буркнул Киндаичи, пытаясь снова стянуть с тебя одеяло. Хаджиме вздохнул, поправляя его.

– Успокойся. Сейчас дам тебе что-то обнимать.

Он на мгновение задумался, а потом согнал Ютаро с футона и перестелил его в центр – между футонами Кагеямы и Куними.

– Кагеяма, придвинься сюда.

Тобио, уже в полудреме, послушно подкатился ближе к Киндаичи – благо футоны были постелены вплотную друг к другу.

– Давай, обнимай, – Ютаро удивлённо и смущённо взглянул на Иваизуми, явно решив, что сенпай издевается, – Я серьёзно. Если бы он был против, то сказал бы – он дремлет, но всё ещё слышит наш разговор.

Киндаичи медлил.

– Мы с Ойкавой тоже так делаем. Иногда, – не моргнув и глазом солгал Иваизуми, и Ютаро наконец несмело обхватил со спины руками вздрогнувшего Кагеяму.

Тобио сначала напрягся, заставив даже Хаджиме засомневаться в этой идее. Но после он зевнул, поправил подушку и откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди замершего Киндаичи.

– Спокойной ночи, – невозмутимым голосом сказал Кагеяма, на что Ютаро выдавил тихое «Ага» и наконец закрыл глаза.

Иваизуми слегка потерпал по макушке всех троих – даже единственного уснувшего Куними.

– Спокойной ночи.

Он вышел из домика первогодок и направился к тому, где ночевали они с Ойкавой. Раньше бы он и не подумал проверять, спят ли кохаи, но лучше было зайти к ним лишний раз, чем потом снова искать в лесу среди ночи. Так что сегодня Хаджиме планировал лечь последним – второгодок и Ойкаву тоже надо бы проверить. Они, конечно, ничего такого вроде бы не вытворяли, но никто не умрёт, если Иваизуми просто убедится в том что они спят. И к тренеру тоже надо будет заглянуть. Мало ли.

Вставая ночью попить воды, Хаджиме не удержался и снова заглянул в домик к первогодкам. Просто проверить.

Он убедился, что на его телефоне отключена вспышка и осторожно сделал кадр. Лунного света хватало, чтобы картинка получилась хорошо видимой.

Иваизуми ухмылялся себе под нос, пока шёл обратно в свой домик, разглядывая получившуюся фотографию. На ней Кагеяма спал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь обнимающего его Киндаичи. Они лежали почти на одном футоне – два других занял Куними, развалившийся звёздочкой и сжимающий в ладони край ночной футболки Ютаро.

Эту фотографию он точно не покажет никому из них. И Тоору, на всякий случай, тоже.

Вернувшись в свой домик, он подумал, что неплохо бы им с Ойкавой действительно начать делать также.


	6. утреннее

– Опять что ли?! – изумился Ойкава, тряхнув ладонью и прогоняя стрекозу, – Это уже даже не смешно, – Тоору тяжело вздохнул, подтягивая к себе колени. Это было не самым удобным положением для того чтобы сидеть на бревне, так что ноги пришлось опустить обратно.

Ойкава обернулся, чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд.

– А, это ты, Тобио-чан, – Ойкава снова повернулся, слыша как за его спиной Кагеяма что-то тихо бурчит, стараясь пробраться ближе. Тоору повёл плечами. Глупо было рассчитывать, что Ива-чан проснётся в такую рань – даже тренер ещё был в кровати. Странно было то, что так рано поднялся не только сам Тоору, но и Кагеяма. Но спрашивать Ойкава не собирался. Это было странно, но не интересно.

Куда интереснее были стрекозы, взволнованные шагами Кагеямы, который теперь сидел чуть поодаль и всматривался в траву. Точнее не сами стрекозы, а причина, по которой они постоянно липли к Ойкаве. К другим на руки они тоже шли – отличие было в том, что остальные настойчиво протягивали ладони, трепетно ожидая, когда насекомое на них сядет. Тоору же, напротив, лишь отгонял их от себя. Однако они возвращались и снова упрямо усаживались на руки.

– На что ты смотришь? – в конечном итоге всё-таки спросил Ойкава, понимая что в траве не было ничего. Кроме утренней прохладной росы и вышеупомянутых стрекоз.

– Животные меня не любят, – пожал плечами Кагеяма, всё так же пристально глядя в траву, – Насекомые тоже. Я так и не смог даже рассмотреть их. А остальные даже руками держали, – в тоне последней фразы Тоору даже услышал тщательно скрываемую жалостливую интонацию. Видимо кохай действительно был расстроен такой несправедливостью.

– Просто насекомые не любят людей с таким ску-у-учным лицом, – Ойкава, ярко улыбаясь, ткнул пальцем в щёку Тобио, который всё так же неотрывно пытался рассмотреть стрекозу где-то перед собой. Он даже не отреагировал, Ойкава не был разочарован, но он был.

А потом на тыльную сторону его ладони опять приземлилась стрекоза. Тоору хотел было привычным жестом согнать её, но потом ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Кагеямы. А ведь он только что смотрел в другую сторону, как вообще умудрился заметить.

– Ладно, – Ойкава цокнул языком, больше из вредности, и медленно поднёс ближе к Кагеяме стрекозу, слегка дернувшую крыльями, но не слетевшую.

На самом деле рука начинала уставать, но Ойкава, вопреки самому себе, молчал, вторую минуту позволяя Тобио разглядывать насекомое. Вот только стрекоза в какой-то момент решила, что с неё хватит, и улетела куда-то в сторону. Ойкава не был против. Кагеяма лишь грустно вздохнул, вновь начиная смотреть перед собой. Не то чтобы там что-то было.

Ойкава пытался вспомнить, что делал до прихода мальчика. Ответ был не самый впечатляющий – он сидел. Сидел и точно также смотрел перед собой. Что ж, значит надо просто продолжить.

Продолжить, однако, не получалось. Тоору постоянно вертел головой, дёргал ногами, шлепал по бревну руками, но ему было банально скучно. Он скосил взгляд на Кагеяму, а потом закатил глаза: ну не дурак ли, о стрекозах горевать.

Вопреки своим мыслям, Тоору встал, привлекая внимание кохая.

– Идём туда, Тобио-чан, – он кивнул головой в сторону, где трава была повыше, запрещая себе думать о том, чего ради он это делает, – Там больше стрекоз.

Кагеяма энергично вскочил и пошёл за ним, заметно обрадовавшись. Ойкава полу-улыбнулся и присел на корточки, протягивая руку к большой стрекозе, сидящей на траве перед ним. Через пару секунд она была уже на его ладони, а Кагеяма восхищенно ахал под боком.

– Тобио-чан, смотри, божья коровка! – радостно произнёс Ойкава, протягивая руку к насекомому. Кагеяма проводил взглядом стрекозу и тут же уставился на маленького жучка, который уже полз по пальцу Ойкавы.

Тоору улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Хочешь? – Кагеяма несмело кивнул, и Ойкава взял его руку за запястье, поднося к своей. Божья коровка неспеша переползла с пальца Ойкавы на ладонь Тобио.

Кагеяма упрямо сжимал губы, тщетно пытаясь скрыть счастливую улыбку. Ойкава засмеялся, оглядывая траву взглядом. Он не смотрел, но был уверен, что взгляд Тобио безвозвратно прикован к маленькой божьей коровке.

– А там бабочка, Тобио-чан, – Тоору махнул рукой в сторону и Кагеяма моментально поднял голову вверх.

– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, – замотал головой Ойкава, в ответ на умоляющий взгляд Кагеямы, – Тобио-чан, я не могу посадить бабочку на руку, они пугливые.

Кагеяма не отводил глаз.

– Я предупреждал, что не смогу, – фыркнул Тоору, медленно протягивая руку в сторону ярко-оранжевой бабочки. Она почти моментально улетела куда-то в сторону.

Взгляд Тобио вернулся к божьей коровке на ладонях. Ойкава не возражал.

Они так и сидели в довольно высокой траве, игнорируя раздражающе-прохладную росу, пока Кагеяма не поднял голову и не уставился на что-то позади Ойкавы.

Тоору медленно обернулся и увидел за собой огромную стрекозу. Она была в три раза больше тех, что он видел раньше, с ярко-оранжевым цветом у начала крыльев.

– Вау, – выдохнул Тоору и осторожно протянул к ней ладонь. Стрекоза придирчиво полетала вокруг, но в итоге всё же села на кончики его пальцев.

Кагеяма разделял его удивление, определённо впечатленный размерами насекомого.

Ойкава медленно подтянул к себе ладонь, чтобы и ему и Кагеяме было удобнее рассматривать стрекозу.

– Давай руки, – почему-то прошептал Тоору. Кагеяма послушно вытянул ладони вперёд, кажется, даже задержав дыхание.

Стрекоза замерла. Ойкава с Кагеямой тоже. Тоору чуть подтолкнул руки вперёд – стрекоза дернулась и взлетела. Ойкава позволил себе разочарованно выдохнуть. Но в следующую секунду стрекоза, видимо, не найдя ничего лучше, приземлилась на нос Кагеямы.

Тобио снова замер, пытаясь разглядеть насекомое, в прямом смысле находящееся прямо перед носом. Ойкава тихо засмеялся и пожалел, что оставил телефон в домике. Было жаль упускать такую фотографию.

– Пойдём, Тобио-чан. Трава мокрая, не хватало нам тут ещё заболеть.

Через полминуты Ойкава дёрнул Кагеяму за рукав, призывая подняться. А затем коротко хихикнул – с воротника Тобио слетела бабочка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я люблю тёплых Ойкаву и Кагеяму. Они заслуживают.
> 
> Спасибо, что прочли эту работу, стрекозки ♡


End file.
